WOTD World of the Dead
by Uchiha Who
Summary: She was looking for excitement, but not this kind of excitement.  Based on HighSchool of the Dead


**Well, this is another story ive wanted to post for like a long time! xD Hope you enjoy. As you know or should know i was inspired by that new anime High School of The Dead! So this story will be a lot like it, but with different dialogue and stuff :3**

Disclaimer: I own nothing that looks like a famous animator would

* * *

_ Sometimes i wish things would change. I hate this boring life, My moms always working, my dad is always at the police station, never coming home. And my sister, oh god... She so annoying. But luckily shes in Second grade, she doesn't have to be in my sight at all._

_But me. _

_My life is different. I have friends, i have anything a teenage girl could want. _

_Me, Sakura Haruno, I have everything, but want more. _

_There is no excitement. Just Ino, the gossiper and Hinata the quiet one_

_Yeah no excitement at all.._

* * *

"Oi, you always skip!"

Sakura Haruno, a sixteen year old girl with bubble gum pink hair and emerald eyes. Her uniform a long blue skirt, and a white collared shirt with a blue bow. Her hands on her hip as she watched her best friend Naruto Uzumaki, who had on an orange under shirt with the navy blue uniform over it. He leaned over the rail complaining, why?

Because he had no ramen this morning.

"But, Sakuraaa-chaan!" He whined as he turned to her with blue porcelain eyes and yellow-gold hair. "You know I can't function with out my ramen!" Sakura raised a fists and it landed on top of his head.

"Naruto your such a idiot!" Naruto blushed when his head stopped in mid air leveled with the open part of her shirt. He felt his head pull up when he heard Sakura leave the roof top. Naruto rubbed the lump on his head and turned back to the rail.

_'Ramen...' _

_"Hey who are you!"_

Naruto looked out the front gate...

* * *

"Did you find him?" Ino asked. Shes the gossiper with bleached blonde hair and blue eyes. Sakura sat in her seat annoyed."Yeah, i know that look. The roof again?"

"M-maybe, he just, uh, wanted some air.." Hinata, the raven haired girl with beautiful pearl eyes stuttered, blushing, thinking of Naruto. Sakura rolled her eyes, "Yeah air." Sakura plopped her chin on her palm and looked out toward the gate, daydreaming.

"Hey Sakura, thinking about him again," Ino teased. Sakura turned to Ino with a faint blush and a frown. "Shut up Pig!"

Ino snickered. "Aw! So cute, Don't worry he'll come around.."

Sakura just huffed doubting it.

"Alright class! Lets resume." Ino and Hinata went back to their seats, as Sakura straightened up.

"Alright lets begin with-"

There was a bam, as Naruto appeared into the classroom, with a scary serious face. He looked over to Sakura. "Sakura," Okay he never called her Sakura without the -chan. NEVER. "Come on we have to go!"

"Ooohhh!"

"What is that a love confession!"

Everyone knows Naruto went after Sakura a bunch of times but was rejected every time. "Naruto, what-"

"Don't say anything just come on!" Naruto pulled on Sakura's wrists bringing her from her seat and out the door. The teacher exclaimed at them, but Naruto kept going. "Naruto! What are you doing!" He had stopped at the closest door of the hall wall. "Someone was murdered at the front gate."

Sakura blinked in surprise as Naruto handed her a broken broom stick, "But how?"

"I don't know, But the dead bodies, they get up and attack others, I'm not sure what's going on. It was almost like a zombie movie.. but worse." Sakura couldn't believe what she was hearing. It had to be a lie.

"Naruto I don't think-"

"ATTENTION STUDENTS! TEACHERS PLEASE ESCORT THE STUDENTS OUT OF THE BUILDING! THIS IS NOT A DRILL PLEASE- AGHHH! nO PLEASE-"

"PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! aRGHHH-"

Sakura panted as the speaker cut off completely. Everything seemed to have gotten quiet as the speaker made a loud screech, then cut off...

"AHH!" Sakura turned to the neighboring classroom as students started to pile out, Sakura gasped as Naruto pulled her away down the hall, down the stairs. More and more students started to appear as Sakura and Naruto made it outside. "Lets get to the front gate!" Naruto exclaimed as Sakura started to follow him willingly. Naruto abortively stopped, causing Sakura to stop near him. They starred ahead as a teacher appeared. His neck bitten off and his eyes rolled back, bleeding. He walked as if he couldn't see, but headed for them. His mouth wide open as he made a gurgling sound.

"Mr. Sarutobi!"

He was the principal. Naruto bit his lip.

"What happen to him?"

"He must have been bitten, I told you!" Naruto exclaimed. Sarutobi came closer flexing his hands, reaching for them. Naruto raised his bat, and swung it. Sarutobi lost some balance but his hands came back down to his sides. As he moaned again. Naruto charged form his swinging the bat to his head. As he seen in movies, when you smash a zombie's head it dies. Naruto's bat connected with his head creating a splatter of blood that marked his uniform.

Sakura watched in horror as the principal fell to the ground, dead.

"Come on Sakura!" Naruto pulled her forward again, as she watched the blood.

...

..

.

He was tall, and handsome. He had raven hair and black onyx eyes. Pale skin and a lean body, he reached for his bat, and swung at three zombies. They all fell to the ground as he past the stairs making his way to the main office. And toward the parking lot. He walked down the halls that still held some running students. He walked calmly brushing off creatures that wanted to attack him. On the way he passed the nurses office, hearing a scream.

He turned to it and saw a boy being eaten alive and a nurse in the corner.

He opened the door, gaining the attention. He aimed his bat for the numerous heads, blood splattering all over him. His face emotionless as he saw the nurse rise to her feet scared.

"Sasuke-san," Her name was Tsunade, but they call he slug Tsunade because of her laziness and her...saggy boobs. That were huge. "Arigato." Sasuke Uchiha the schools heart throb just nodded and was going to walk away. "Wait!" He stopped not turning. "Grab some stuff, were leaving." He said emotionless.

Tsunade stuttered but packed a quick medical bag and followed the seventeen year old boy out of the nurses office. Watching amazed as he brushed off the creatures not killing them. "Killing is much easier, but i don't have time for it." He said as if he read her mind. Tsunade just nodded as they went down the stairs toward the main office.

...

..

.

"Which keys are yours?" Naruto asked smashing a main office workers head, Sakura just looked around not seeing her keys anywhere.

Naruto grunted as he barely killed one. He turned around and his eyes widened. "Sakura!" Sakura turned around and saw one of "them" coming toward her. She yelped as she backed up, falling to the ground.

"Ahh..." The monster gurgled. Sakura screamed as she took a couple of school awards throwing them at it. "Stay away!" She turned around and saw it. A saw drill, the ones used for wood shop, but was being used for the shelf. She took the thing and placed it to the monsters head, blood splattering on her. She yelled as the blood stained her uniform. She dropped the saw as the monster fell to the ground with blood.

Naruto ran to her side, "Are you okay?"

"My uniform... it needs to be washed.." Sakura shook in her boots.

* * *

_This wasn't the excitement i was looking for. I didn't expect such a boring day, to turn into a day of pure hell.._

_**Uh... how was it? :3**  
_


End file.
